Hybrid World
by Ethan Writer
Summary: A boy fallen from another Dimension stirs a up the vampires as they discover drinking his blood gives the drinker a boost in power. Still unconscious and turned into a new hybrid, how will the boy's arrival and presence change the world? Three Chapter story. Used to be Underworld of Hybrids. Cover is not owned by me


**I dont own anything, i just use this for my own entertainment and the people who read this' entertainment.**

**Falling Into another Dimension**

Lightning crackled around the island, leaping into the air as it joined with other bolts forming large pillars of electricity. The quaking earth gave way and beams of light erupted from them, cutting thru the earth and jutting out from the ocean right up into the heavens. Scientists thought that it was a Hurricane classed above all others, but few knew the cause and even fewer knew the truth.

What some people knew is that a single boy with the power to wipe out every single being on the planet was responsible for this, what only his two friends knew was that the boy had accidentally accessed his darkest power for the third time in his live. His powers to rip open the dimension to a realm that has nothing within it. History had many names for it, the void, the dead-zone and purgatory but none fit the description exactly. The realm was more like a prison, the only prison that trapped you mentally, spiritually and physically in different realms.

The guardian of earth looked on fearfully as his friend opened up the dimension, knowing nothing he or anybody could do can close it up except for his friend who was in a fit of uncontrollable rage at the moment. The guardian watched as his friend fired his family signature attack against his opponent, disintegrating his body leaving no trace. The influx of power caused a ripple effect, destabilizing the gateway to that dimension and altering its physical and inter-dimensional make-up beyond repair.

Everything loose was vacumed into the whole including his friend, falling into something that was unknown to even the Supreme Guardian himself. Just a second after his friend was sucked in, the vortex closed, sealing the gateway to the other side forever. With no hope to open it up again as the only person who could do that was just lost to it, the young guardian fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face. He knew that even with the mystical orbs they possessed the chances of them getting him back was slim to none, and the worst part of all is that if they tried to alter the timeline it would have no effect on their current situation at all.

**Black Void Of The Abysmal Prison**

* * *

The young warrior was falling, too tired to even care about his fate he continued to fall thru the endless black void. He never noticed that the void had treated his injuries and restored his body and lost limbs, he never felt the void altering his trajectory to set him free again. The abnormal behaviour of the void was not coincidental, it was deliberate. Just like a dog would protect its owner, the void was protecting its owner, what was more is that the void was birthed by the boy's power and had the boy's values as its own.

A flash of blue light followed by red light shone in the distance, and the boy's form continued in the direction of the lights never moving faster and never moving slower. As he neared the lights, his clothing changed to match with his destinations. Just as the boy was coming to the exit of the blackness that surrounded him a white light surrounded him as the loud siren noises outside breached the void.

**Antigen Headquarters**

* * *

The boy fell out of the gate, but was slowly lowered to the ground and set on a table. A small girl with brilliant blue eyes sat with three vials of blood in a trancelike state, and as the boy landed she regained her consciousness and became alert to the real world. When she noticed the boy, she discovered something odd, he smelled like an animal. It was something she was unfamiliar with, before she recollected she was here to destroy the vials in her hand and set her mother free.

The girl quickly destroyed the vials in her hand by tossing it in a furnace that was built to safely destroy dangerous viruses. She glanced at the boy once more before leaving the room and heading towards her mother. When she found her, she fought a few guards who turned out to be Lycans. She then proceeded to set her mother free, but the boy kept on bothering her. She really wanted to meet her mother, but she knew she had to get that boy away from there, so she left to find the boy again.

When she found the person who plagued her mind constantly since she first saw him, she pulled him off the table and pulled his arm across her neck. Walking slowly with him towards the door, which was still open. As she entered the hallway, she noticed that there was a section with little guards and took the root, all the while unintentionally sending images to her mother of her whereabouts. She killed the few men that stood between her and freedom, all the while protecting an unconscious boy.

As she escaped the laboratory, she was overwhelmed by the large city she was in and decided to take the subways and sewers to find somewhere safe to hide. When she found a hiding spot, she set down the boy and looked at him wondering what made her take him along. She had already figured out that he wasn't a werewolf or a vampire, not even a hybrid. There was an odd scent to him and the feeling of power. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she knew there was something she shared with him.

At that moment she saw something from the corner of her eye, it glinted in the darkness and she heard footsteps. It sounded slow and clumsy, yet like a predator stalking it's pray. The soft breeze blew a smell of wet dog and blood to her, and she knew immediately what it was. Another Lycan was around here, this was probably its den that she had found by accident. She was about to fight it, when a woman and man appeared and rescued them, her mother and another vampire to be exact.

The two noticed the children and took them away, it was only later that they would realise that the one was Selene's daughter and the other an inter-dimensional traveller. The same travellers that had accidentally set free the plague that created the first immortal. However at the moment, they just saw two people who needed to be protected and did so. David offered them protection from the humans and Selene accepted, but she was slightly weary of the boy.

During the time with the hidden coven, they discovered that the young girl was a hybrid, born from two hybrids. She was stronger and faster than the others and had none of their weaknesses. The boy however was a mystery, they could feel something odd about him and the way he smelt was a clear indication that he was not human. He might be another hybrid species they had not known about, but whatever the case may be, they needed to keep a close eye on him.

**Day's after the attempted rescue of Michael**

* * *

The boy was slowly starting to regain consciousness, one indication was the tail he had was starting to twitch and move at irregular intervals. They waited anxiously for this day and final when the boy opened his eyes, they were met with pitch black eyes. The boy sat up and screamed, causing a localized earthquake and intense winds. They looked in awe as the boys eyes changed from black to pure white leaving no iris or pupils visible, before collapsing again out cold.

"Maybe it's for the best that he stays that way." Suggested one of the men

"Or he gets killed." another mummers

They would have killed him, had Selene not been used her particular gift to see his memories and learn about the young boy. The action had unforeseen consequences, the blood, about a small vials worth had been extremely rich in energy and nutrients. The effect was instantaneous, her senses were enhanced and gave her the feeling of having fed to her hearts content. Her plans started to shift around the boy, brining into consideration the potential benefit that he could bring her side. The problem would be daylight, however she was sure the saiyan adaptability would cancel that out within a heartbeat.

Her daughter might be able to help with that thou, having none of the weaknesses the other three species possess, she would be able to turn him into something that could help them. During her search of his memories, she had come up on a block, meaning he was almost brain dead due to the travel from his dimension to theirs. So not only would she save him from being comatose for the rest of his life, she would bring aid to their side in the battle against unfair racism.

Calling her daughter, Eve, she asked her if she would turn the boy, much to the shock of the other vampires. There were disagreements, but thanks to the support of David, she was able to overpower them and have it her way, not like she needed it either. Eve made a small cut in her hand and in the boys chest with a small incision on his heart. Then she placed her hand on the incision pumping along with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Before he was completely turned, she drank a little of his blood to heal herself having seen the benefits it has.

On a cellular level the virus started changing him, combining with the saiyan traits, it created a whole new species. One that is and will always be the ultimate weapon, incapable of dying due to age or illness, and nothing short of a supernova being able to kill the boy, that is if he is caught off guard which would be highly unlikely as his already extremely sensitive senses had been increased a further 100 fold.

**Part one of 3. Stay tuned for parts 2 and 3! Ahh, don't you guys just love writing? OR reading?**


End file.
